Different
by Kammora
Summary: Gadis bersurai indigo itu lebih suka bersuram ria ditemani tumpukan buku tebal dibanding euforia yang diciptakan oleh para pemain basket, lebih suka aroma lembar usang dibanding suara bola basket yang memantul secara berulang. / Guyssss ada Prequel di chap 2 nya/ Enjoy this Story/, AU, Number #03 #WINNER
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **Different dipopulerkan oleh WINNER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Alur cepat.**

 **No material profit gained from this fanfiction**

 **This is not SongFict**

 **I've warned you guys**

 **.**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata bukan penggila pemuda tampan yang senang memantulkan bola orange, ia tak suka kebisingan lebih nyaman berteman dengan sunyi dibanding riuh tak bertepi.

Keberadaannya di sini sungguh berbalik 180 derajat dari apa yang biasa ia lakukan. Dengan mendadak Sakura memintanya mengantikan tugas gadis berambut pink itu sebagai manajer club basket.

Hinata bukan gadis yang senang beragumentasi, ia pendiam –cenderung _Introvert_ maka ketika Sakura meminta Hinata menggantikannya, ia hanya mengangguk dengan berat hati menyetujui permintaan Sakura—sahabat kecilnya mengalami cedera kaki akibat terjatuh dari tangga. Alhasil Sakura izin dari segala aktivitas kampus selama dua minggu.

Hinata mengambil beberapa minuman dingin dari vending machine, kaki mungilnya melangkah tergesah menuju gymnasium. Riuh para penonton yang di dominasi para gadis menyambut kedatangan Hinata.

Entah kenapa Hinata tak suka dengan semua ini, saat para mahasiswi menyerukan nama para pemain basket dengan mata yang begitu berbinar. Bukan cemburu atau iri seperti yang para gadis biasanya rasakan, ia tak suka bising. Perasaan tak nyaman akan menghampiri membekap erat mulutnya.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu lebih suka bersuram ria di temani tumpukan buku tebal dibanding euforia yang diciptakan oleh para pemain basket, lebih suka aroma lembar usang yang apak dibanding wangi keringat dan suara bola basket yang memantul secara berulang.

"NARUTO..." seruan itu terdengar lantang, bahkan dari radius dua kilometer saja bisa terdengar. Jeritan yang hampir menulikan telinganya, Hinata menghela napas pasrah. Pasti sebentar lagi para fans girl Naruto akan saling bertubrukan. Mereka seperti semut yang memperbutkan gula, mengumpul pada satu titik—yaitu Naruto.

"Ini jus strawberry untuk senpai, pasti bisa menghilangkan rasa haus seketika."

"Punya ku saja Naruto-kun, ini Jus mangga yang di mix dengan air yang mengandung kadar oksigen tinggi."

Dan masih banyak lagi gadis yang dengan senang hati menyodorkan minumannya, Hinata sendiri tidak pernah mau bersusah payah memberikan minuman untuk Naruto. Karena pemuda itu bisa mendapat satu stock minuman gratis dari fansnya.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa selalu air mineral?" Kiba dengan santainya membuka segel botol air mineral, meski sedikit protes tapi akhirnya ia meneguk air yang Hinata berikan. "Tidak bisakah soda? Atau minuman yang sedikit berwarna seperti yang sering di bawa mereka."

Alis Hinata bertaut, matanya menyipit sempurna sebelum akhirnya ia menarik napas dan membuangnya pelan. Ekor matanya masih melirik Naruto yang menghadapi para gadis—memaksa agar pemuda itu mau menerima pemberian mereka.

"Minuman terbaik setelah olahraga hanya air putih, lagi pula jika terus meminum soda itu tak baik." Ucap Hinata, kalau tak salah ia pernah membaca artikel seperti itu.

"Benar apa yang diucapkan Hinata, air mineral itu yang paling sehat." Dengan santainya Sasori menepuk bahu Kiba, "Air mineral ini pun bisa terasa manis, kau mau tahu bagaimana caranya?"

"Tentu saja dengan mencampurkan gula ke dalamnya." Ujar Kiba dengan analisa terbaiknya.

"Bukan," Sasori tersenyum penuh arti, "Kau bisa meminum airnya seraya melihat Hinata-chan."

Mulut Kiba terbuka dengan sempurna, seperti ikan mas koki yang tak mampu bernapas. Sementara Hinata hanya mampu terdiam meski semburat merah muda yang teramat tipis tak luput dari pipi gembulnya.

"Gombalanmu sangat basi Sasori." Sang kapten—Uzumaki Naruto mulai bergabung dengan anggota club lainnya, Hinata melirik ke arah para fans yang sudah meninggalkan lapangan indoor ini satu-persatu.

"Kalian mau?" Naruto meletakan minuman yang ia dapat dari fansnya begitu saja, ia tak pernah menolak pemberian para fansnya dan itulah penyebab fansnya tak pernah bosan memberikan sesuatu.

Sudah empat hari Hinata menyandang status manajer penganti, dan selama itu pula ia dibuat kesal dengan tingkah para fans Naruto. Hyuuga Hinata yang tak pernah diketahui keberadaanya, karena ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya diperpustakaan. Kini gadis bersurai indigo itu populer seketika karena menjadi satu-satunya perempuan diantara sekumpulan pria tampan yang mahir memantulkan bola berwarna orange.

Helaan napas terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya, dengan telaten Hinata merapihkan si bulat orange memasukannya ke dalam troller. Satu lagi bola di ujung sana maka ia bisa segera pulang merebahkan tubuhnya tenggelam dalam rangkaian kata—novel yang sering ia baca.

Tak ada lagi bising, satu persatu anggot club pun berpamitan menyisakan Hibata yang sedang membereskan tas nya, mengecheck ponselnya karena takut Neji menelponnya.

"Untukmu." Tangan tan itu mengulurkan frappuccino dingin, Hinata mendongak untuk menilik sang pemilik tangan. Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda itu masih mengenakan seragam latihan dengan tas yang menyampir di bahunya.

Hinata yakin jika tadi ia sudah sendiri di sini, karena mereka semua sudah pergi. Lalu kenapa Uzumaki Naruto bisa ada di sini dengan dua kaleng minuman dingin di tangannya, dahi Hinata melipat penuh arti.

"Aku tadi pergi ke vending machine untuk membeli minum, dan aku tahu kau menyukai Frappucinno. Karena itu aku kembali lagi kesini." Naruto masih dengan santai menyodorkan minuman dingin itu, ekor matanya melirik novel romansa yang menyembul di balik tas Hinata.

"Terimakasih." Hinata mengambil Frappucino yang disodorkan Naruto, memakai tas punggungnya sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah meninggalkan lapangan basket diikuti Naruto di sampingnya.

"Kau pulang sendiri?" Tanya Naruto, Hinata hanya mengangguk karena pikirannya masih dipenuhi ucapan Naruto antara vending machine-frappuccino-dan kembalinya pria itu kelapangan. Semua itu sama sekali tak masuk akal, hanya karena Hinata suka frappuccino bukan berarti Naruto harus kembali lagi ke lapangan 'kan?

"Kau melamun." Tangan Naruto menggenggam lengan Hinata, ia hampir saja tersungkur jika Naruto tak menahannya.

"Ah... Maaf." Hinata menunduduk malu, untuk seperkian detiknya amethystnya terpaku pada Naruto. Ini hanya perasaan Hinata atau Naruto memang bersinar, di lorong sepi kampus saat senja mulai menyapa. Kenapa harus seperti ini? Hampir mirip roman picisan yang ia baca, Hinata menggeleng lemah berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Ku antar pulang."

Hinata menggeleng sebagai bentuk penolakan, tapi untuk kesekian kali tangan Naruto mengamit tangan Hinata menuntunnya menuju parkiran.

"Pakai ini." Naruto menyodorkan helm hitamnya, Hinata masih terlihat linglung.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa naik bus." Hinata mencoba meyakinkan Uzumaki Naruto meski sedikit sulit, tapi ia sungguh tak pernah mau merepotkan orang lain. Hidup di lingkungan Hyuuga yang menjunjung tinggi kemandirian mengajarkan banyak hal, salah satunya adalah tak merepotkan orang lain.

"Tidak ada penolakan." Naruto memakaikan helmnya pada Hinata, menghidupkan mesin motornya.

"Jika kau tak mau melingkarkan lenganmu di pinggangku, kau bisa berpegangan pada bahuku."

Motor Naruto mulai membelah jalanan, angin berhembus menerbangkan berbagai aroma. Tapi kenapa justru wangi keringat Naruto yang bercampur dengan citrus lebih dominan di hidungnya.

Malam ini tanpa diketahui siapapun, sang kapten mengantarkan Hyuuga Hinata. Si Introvert dan Si Hyperaktif.

.  
.

.

.

Naruto melirik jam di dinding yang tak lelahnya berputar mengkonversi waktu, ia hanya ingin memastikan berapa lama ia terduduk di sini. Hampir satu jam penuh Naruto membaca rangkaian kata puitis yang membentuk paragraf, lembar demi lembar terlewati hingga akhirnya ia selesai membaca novel roman yang biasanya di gilai kaum perempuan.

Matanya melirik ragu ke sosok Hyuuga Hinata yang masih sibuk membaca nyaris tak bergerak dari posisi seperti itu,  
Kedua amethystnya yang penuh konsentrasi, bergerak mengkonsumsi deretan kata yang sama romantisnya mungkin dengan novel yang ia baca.

Dengan cepat, ujung jemarinya yang lentik mengganti setiap lembaran novel, poninya sedikit berantakan yang sesekali tersapu angin dan menutupi pelupuk matanya, bibir kemerahan yang terantup, dan sorot mata tenang yang— tunggu, sorot mata tenang?

Naruto hampir saja terjungkal dari kursinya ketika menyadari Hinata tengah mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan bingung, gadis itu berdehem kecil.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Hinata menatap ragu, tangannya meraba wajahnya.

Naruto terkekeh melihat aksi Hinata yang terlihat lucu, ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada, aku hanya suka memandangi wajahmu yang serius, kau cantik."

Semburat merah menghiasi wajah gadis bersurai indigo, selalu saja seperti ini. Naruto selalu mampu membuat Hinata tersipu dalam waktu seperkian detik.

"Ayo pulang." Naruto mengamit jemari Hinata, "Aku tak mau dimarahi Neji karena terlambat mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku masih marah pada Naruto-kun." Cicitan itu terdengar mengisi kekosongan perpustakaan.

"Ini sudah sore, bahkan penghuni kampus sudah hampir tak tersisa. Kau bisa melanjutkan marahmu besok."

Sebelum kakinya melangkah keluar perpustakaan justru langkah kasar Naruto lah yang mendahuluinya membuat Hinata menggernyit, bukankah tadi Naruto mengatakan ingin pulang.

"Aku merindukanmu." Satu pelukan hangat dari sang kekasih, Hinata terpaku begitu Naruto melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Hinata.

"Hampir lima hari kau mengabaikanku, menjadikanku orang asing." Suara Naruto memberat, nafas hangatnya menerpa leher Hinata. "Berhenti mengabaikan seperti ini, kau bisa membuatku gila."

Tak ada yang tahu jika Hinata dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka tak berniat menyembunyikan hubungannya, justru Naruto selalu berusaha menunjukan secara kontrast kepemilikannya pada Hinata.

Hanya saja Hinata terlalu sering bersembunyi di tengah tumpukan buku dan berakhir dengan segala usaha sia-sia, lalu dua minggu terakhir saat Kekasihnya menjadi manajer pengganti rasa senang dan takut menghampirinya.

Benar saja dugaannya, Naruto harus menahan diri ketika teman setimnya menggoda Hinata. Dan sialnya Hinata terlihat cantik ketika rambutnya terikat, bagaimana bisa ia melewat yang satu itu.

"Jangan memgikat rambutmu di depan orang lain, siapapun itu termasuk Neji."

"Kau menyebalkan." Hinata memukul pelan bahu Naruto, "Entah mengapa aku bias mencintaimu, padahal kita jelas berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat, kau terlalu bersinar dipenuhi cahaya sementara aku terlalu suram. Kau tak menyukai deretan kata, kau lebih menyukai menggerakan badanmu sementara aku lebih suka tenggelam dalam pikiranku. Kau su—"

Mulut Hinata terkatup rapat saat Naruto tiba-tiba saja menciumnya, memberikan sentuhan lembut tepat di atas bibir tipisnya. "Aku sangat menyukainya, semua perbedaan yang kita milik. Aku menikmatinya, aku suka saat kau membaca buku, aku suka saat kau tengah serius dengan tugasmu, aku segala hal tentangmu. Jadi berhenti mengatakan omong kosong yang membuang waktu. Karena aku begitu mencintaimu."

 **End**

 **Authors's Note :**

Hanya fiksi iseng yang entah kenapa bisa diketik dengan lancarnya, arti lagu sama ini kisah sungguh jauh berbeda, percaya dehh wkwkkwk gue terkesan maksa pengen buat ini judul hahhah.

Adakah yang sudi melihat bio saya? Barangkali mau turut berpartisipasi dengan event yang diadakan di Fandom Bleach Indonesia. Kebetulan saya menjadi salah satu panitia event itu. Yang mau ikut event itu ada hadiah menarik loh, sama dapet satu kecup manja dari saya (Gue mulai Narsis).

Ohh iyah maaf kalo fiksi ini terkesan rush, namanya juga lagi ngetik tiba-tiba muncul ide nista ini hahahha gara-gara kebayang senior nista di kantor baru gue kwkwkkwk

Tadinya pengen buat Naruto POV buat jelasin hubungannya Hinata sama Naruto disini, ah tapi sudah lah tak perlu diekspose nanti jadi membosankan lagi wkwkwkkw

 **Kecup kangen lah buat kalian semua**

 **Selingkuhannya Seunghoon XD XD**


	2. First Love

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This is a Prequel from Different.**

 **A NaruHina Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi mau kemana kita?" tanya Naruto setelah ia selesai dengan acara membersihkan diri secara singkat, mereka berenam. Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku No Gaara, Uchiha Sai, Inuzhuka Kiba, Akasuna Sasori dan Naruto sendiri tentunya. Mereka berniat pergi untuk sekedar bercengkrama untuk mengusir lelah karena latihan sampai sore.

"Gray's Cafee seperti biasa saja. Bagaimana?" usul Sasori, pemuda itu menalikan sepatu NIKE nya yang terlepas. Meminta persetujuan Shikamaru, yang biasanya sangat sulit diajak kompromi soal tempat hangout.

"Bolehlah." Shikamaru mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan malas.

"Bagaimana Sakura-chan?" balas Kiba, pemuda berambut coklat itu menaikan satu alisnya. Pasalnya manajer pinknya itu akan marah jika tidak ajak, atau paling tidak mereka harus memberitahu tentang kepergiannya.

"Bukankah dia masih ada kelas?" Sasori melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, pukul 3 sore lebih 10 menit. Kalau tidak salah Sakura harusnya masih ada satu mata kuliah lagi.

"Telpon saja dia." usul Gaara. "Kau yang menelpon, Naruto."

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Naruto kaget, Naruto dan Sakura itu seperti kucing dan anjing. Setiap ada kesempatan bertengkar mereka pasti akan dengan mudah meluapkan emosi masing-masing tanpa tahu tempat, saling meneriaki dan mencaci.

Tapi di balik itu semua mereka begitu dekat, kucing dan anjing. Mereka meski saling bertengkar selalu mengerti hati masing-masing.

"Hallo, Sakura." sapa Naruto lewat telpon saat nada tunggu berganti menjadi suara Sakura. "Kami akan pergi ke Gray's Caffee, kau mau ikut?"

"Kapan?"

"Sekarang, mungkin sampai malam. Kau bisa menyusul jika mau."

"Baiklah."

"Aku sudah melakukannya." ucap Naruto memandang teman-temannya yang sudah bersiap pergi. "Dia bilang akan menyusul nanti.

*

.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda tampan yang belum pernah jatuh cinta. Tahun kedua di Universitas ia bahkan belum bisa menemukan seorang gadis yang bisa membuat degup jantungnya bertalu, masih belum ada gadis yang mampu menyabotase atensinya memantul-mantulkan si orange.

Naruto suka Basket, sangat amat menyukai olahraga itu. Sejak kecil ia sudah terbiasa memainkan si bundar orange, maka dari itu tidak heran jika tubuh nye terbentuk atletis seperti pahatan patung yunani.

Mungkin karena ia jatuh cinta pada Basket ia jadi tak pernah merasakan cinta, aneh memang. Teman-temannya mengatakan jika Naruto tidak normal, laki-laki itu tidak mempunyai hormon yang menggebu seperti remaja pada umumnya. Itu adalah ucapan teman SMA nya saat itu, harusnya masa SMA itu masa-masa yang dihiasi cinta monyet.

Setiap remaja pasti memiliki _Crush_ , tapi Naruto tak mempunyainya. Ia pernah tertarik pada seorang gadis, yang ternyata adalah adik kelasnya. Nyatanya itu tak cukup kuat untuk dikatakan Cinta, karena pada akhirnya Naruto menyadari sesuatu, bahwa degup jantungnya tak berdebar kencang. Bahwa perasaan itu tak cukup kuat untuk dikatakan Cinta.

Aphrodite adalah simbol kecantikan sejati yang dikagumi para dewa Yunani, Naruto pernah mendengarnya. Orang lain akan memuji aphrodite si dewi kecantikan, tapi Naruto tak mempercayai atensi dewi itu sampai pada akhirnya. Seorang gadis bersurai indigo dengan senyum lugu yang disembunyikan di balik punggung tangannya nyaris membuat detak jantung Naruto berhenti. Mungkin jika aphrodite benar-benar cantik dahulu kala, seperti ini kah rupanya?

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata." Sakura memperkenalkan gadis yang ia bawa ke Caffe, Gadis bersurai Indigo itu berojigi sebagai bentuk salam pengenalan. "Dia teman SMAku dulu, ia baru saja pindah ke kampus kita."

Sakura dengan lantang memperkenalkan satu-persatu anggota tim basket yang ia manajeri. Hinata mengulurkan tangannya berjabat tangan agar terlihat lebih akrab.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata yang hangat dalam jari-jarinya yang besar, tangan gadis itu begitu kecil atau telapak tangan Naruto yang terlalu besar? Seperti ada percikan Pixie Dust yang menimpa kepala Naruto saat ia melihat segaris senyuman di wajah Hinata yang lembut. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang hingga tubuhnya nyaris meledak mendengar degup jantungnya yang tak beraturan.

Saat tangan mungil itu terlepas dari genggamannya Naruto merasa seperti ada yang hilang, tangan itu bepindah tempat ke tangan Sasori. Pemuda bersurai pink itu menyungingkan senyum terbaiknya, mungkin berharap gadis bersurai indigo itu tertarik padanya. Entah kenapa Naruto tak suka dengan spekulasi yang berkelebat di pikirannya.

Rasanya Naruto juga ingin melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menarik Hinata, namun dirinya hanya terdiam kaku dengan mata tertuju pada wajah Hinata yang tersenyum hangat padanya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melantunkan kata 'Hai' 'Hallo' atau 'Salam kenal' sebagai sapaan sopan pada Hinata untuk sekedar formalitas.

Mereka mulai bercengkrama, yang paling berisik sudah pasti Sakura. Ada yang aneh dengan Naruto kali ini, pemuda itu hanya diam saja bahkan saat Sakura dengan terang-terangan mengejek dirinya. Kiba tak berhenti mengerutkan dahinya melihat Naruto yang dengan pasrah mendengar ejekan Sasori, pemuda itu diam saja. Apa ia baik-baik saja.

Orang bilang, katanya orang cerewet sekalipun akan bisa menjadi pendiam ketika dihadapkan dengan orang yang ia sukai. Naruto masih belum berada pada batas yakin jika ia menyukai Hyuuga Hinata, atau untuk sekedar mentransformasikan kata suka menjadi cinta.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau kuliah di jurusan apa, Hinata?" tanya Kiba di tengah-tengah kegiatannya mengunyah kentang goreng.

"Sastra Inggris." dua kata itu tanpa ada pengantar atau apapun hanya untuk sekedar Kiba bisa melanjutkan percakapannya.

"Hinata sangat menyukai Novel, ia sangat menyukai sastra. Bahkan Hinata mempunyai catatan yang berisi syair atau kata puitis yang ia kutip dari sebuah novel atau karya sastra lainnya."

Safir Naruto tak pernah bisa lepas dari setiap gerakakan yang Hinata lakukan, bahkan saat jemari Hinata saling bertautan Naruto bisa melihat jelas kegugupan yang melanda gadis itu saat Sakura sedang menceritakan kesukaan Hinata, entah untuk apa Sakura menceritakannya. Yang jelas Naruto akan mencatat itu diam-diam dalam ingatannya.

Pukul delapan malam, langit malam begitu pekat setelah hujan sore. Sakura memutuskan untuk mengakhir acara hangout hari ini, "Bagaimana Hinata?"

Naruto tersentak kaget saat Sakura mengusulkan dirinya untuk mengantar teman masa SMA nya itu, Kiba mengangguk setuju saat Naruto dititahkan untuk mengantar sang Hyuuga. "Lagipula Naruto dan Hinata satu komplek 'kan?"

Entah ini kebetulan atau satu jalan yang ditetapkan Tuhan agar ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Hinata, yang menjadi masalah kali ini adalah. Apa Hinata mau diantarkan oleh Naruto?

"Baiklah."Hinata tersenyum pada Naruto, dan itu cukup mengambil sebagian nyawa Naruto yang ia kumpulkan susah payah di hadapan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Hampir tiga minggu sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hinata di caffee, setelah itu pula Naruto berubah dari kapten tim basket menjadi stalker profesional.

Seperti saat ini tangannya sedang mengscroll smartphonenya kebawah, melihat laman facebook yang bertuliskan Hyuuga Hinata. Diam-diam Naruto menyimpan salah satu foto Hyuuga Hinata yang diambil dari laman Facebook gadis bersurai Indigo itu.

Di foto itu wajah Hinata berbinar bahagia, tersenyum cerah hingga pipi gembulnya naik menyentuh sudut matanya. Membuat sepasang mata amethyst itu melengkung manis layaknya bulan sabit. Hinata terlihat begitu cantik di foto itu.

"Itu Hinata bukan." Kiba tiba-tiba merangkul bahu Naruto, dalam sekejap Naruto mengembunyikan smartphone di saku jeansnya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Naruto memasang raut bosan seolah tak tertarik pada ucapan Kiba. "Aku ada kelas."

Setelahnya Kiba menggerutu karena ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Naruto.

Dengan tergesa Naruto berlari, ia melangkah lebar-lebar agar bisa mengejar Hinata yang berjalan ke arah klub kesehatan.

"Tunggu." Naruto memblokade jalan Hinata, napasnya masih terengah. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya.

"Naruto."

"E-eh Hai Hinata." Naruto menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata, amethystnya mengerjap menatap Naruto.

Apa yang harus Naruto ucapkan sekarang? Safirnya menunduk ke bawah, berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa ia ucapkan.

Dalam gerak tak terbaca Naruto merundukan badannya, mengikat tali sepatu Hinata yang terlepas. Gadis itu mematung memangu tak percaya apa yang sudah dilakukan sang kapten basket, Hinata yakin Naruto berlari untuk mengejarnya itu sudah bisa dipastikan dari napas Naruto yang tersenggal-senggal.

Hanya untuk ini? Hinata tak percaya seorang Uzumaki Naruto mengerjarnya hanya untuk menalikan tali sepatunya yang terlepas?

"Aku tak ingin kau terjatuh, sebisa mungkin aku mengejarmu. Aku melihatmu melintas di depan kantin dan tak sengaja melihat tali sepatumu terbuka." Jelas Naruto, kini ia sudah kembali mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Hinata.

"Aku akan sangat merasa bersalah jika membiarkan tubuhmu mencium kerasnya lantai."

Dan tawa ringan Hinata sukses membuat Naruto merasa tubuhnya melayang melupakan hukum gravitasi,

"Terimakasih."

"Apa akhir pekan ini kosong?" Naruto memberanikan bertanya, ia harus memulainya.

"Ya."

"Mau pergi menonton bersamaku?"

Anggukan Hinata membuat hari Naruto menjadi sempurna, gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

*

.

.

.

.

Hubungannya dengan Hinata menjadi lebih dekat tanpa diketahui siapapun, mungkin karena Hinata bukan gadis yang suka menarik perhatian sehingga semuanya berjalan lancar, mengalir begitu saja seperti arus sungai yang tenang. Pelan tapi pada akhirnya akan bermuara di lautan.

Sudah beberapa kali Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang, dalam gelap rona merah di wajah Hinata selalu menjadi warna favorit Naruto.

Sabtu ini, Naruto sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Keberanian tekad dan mentalnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada sang Hyuuga, semua sudah terstruktur rapi dalam pikirannya. Bunga, rangkaian kata puitis, di acara makan malam yang ia siapkan.

Pagi ini badannya terasa lelah, seperti ada yang tidak beres. Mungkin karena kehujanan semalam, kaki Naruto melangkah ke ruang klub kesehatan.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Hinata, awalnya ia terkejut melihat Naruto berdiri di depan pintu klub.

"Ya, aku butuh obat penurun panas." ujar Naruto seraya berjalan masuk dan tidak lupa menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Hinata berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kabinet penuh obat-obatan yang ada di sisi kiri ruangannya. "Kau demam?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku kehujanan kemarin." Naruto mengingat hujan kemarin saat ia menerobos begitu saja, setelah pulang dari toko sport.

Hinata berjalan menghampiri Naruto dengan termometer di tangannya, "Kita periksa dulu suhu tubuhmu."

"Apa kau suka menonton dorama?" pertanyaan Naruto sukses membuat dahi Hinata mengerut, apa hubungannya suhu tubuh dan Dorama.

"Biasanya di dorama-dorama, mereka akan mengchek suhu tubuh dengan menempelkan dahi mereka." jelas Naruto. Hinata menggeleng tak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan Naruto.

Hinata mengambil napas dalam, "Ya, tapi saat ini kita memiliki termometer, ini lebih bisa diandalkan."

"Bagaimana jika alatnya rusak? Bukankah lebih baik kalau kau memeriksanya langsung?"elak Naruto, ia sedang mencoba menggoda gadis di depannya.

Hinata dibuat tak berkutik oleh Naruto dan pada akhirnya dia membungkuk, mengangkat poninya dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Naruto. Dalam jarak sedekat ini dia bisa melihat struktur wajah Naruto dengan lebih detail, bagaimana mata itu memandangnya, dan bagaimana garis-garis tegas itu benar-benar membingkai wajahnya dengan sempuran, dan senyum sehangat mentari itu muncul saat dia menyeringai menatap Hinata.

 _Eh_?

 _Menyeringai?_

Hinata reflek menyentakkan tubuhnya mundur, dia berdehem gugup. "Demammu tidak terlalu tinggi."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk seperti burunv yang berada dalam jam kukuk milik Hinata, dia menerima obat yang disodorkan Hinata dan berdiri. "Terimakasih, Hinata-chan"

"Aku menyukaimu." bisik Naruto pelan, dan ucapannya sukses membuat rona merah bertebaran di atas wajah Hinata.

Ah Naruto bodoh, ia bahkan sudah tidak tahan untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu saat Hinata dengan polosnya melakukan permintaan Naruto untuk menempelkan dahinya.

"Dan ku harap kau juga mencintaiku."

Tubuh Hinata tersentak, itu lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan 'kan?

"Karena jika kau menolakku, maka hatiku akan patah hancur berkeping-keping." Naruto mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Hinata, ia bisa melihat jelas raut keterkejutan di wajah Hinata. "Karena aku tak punya kekuatan hanya untuk memunguti pecahan hatiku yang berserakan saat kau menolakku."

Ya Tuhan, itu gombalan kuno yang terdengar menggelikan. Tapi Hinata menyukainya. "Hatimu takkan pecah Naruto-kun, karena aku juga menyukaimu."

Hinata menelusupkan wajahnya di antar dada Naruto, dan Naruto tak membiarkan gadis itu berlama-lama menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Dalam satu sentakan Naruto mendongakan wajah Hinata dan mengecupnya pelan, dua sejoli itu akhirnya memutuskan memberi ikatan pada kedekatan mereka.

 **FIN**

 **A/N :**

Heyyyyy Hollllllaaaa ada yang kangen sama gue?

Ahhh gue punya lapak dua sekarang, Wattpad sama FFn.

Ga enaknya FFn kalo mau publish cerita baru gak bisa lewat HP, kalo apdet chapter baru bisa lewat HP.

Kayak sekarang ini, tadinya gue mau bikin judul baru. Tapi terpaksa gue selipin di chapter dua different, Y_Y

AHH Gue kangen FFn, tapi bingung mau nulis apa. jadi cuman ide nista yang sedikit gila ini yang gue tulis.

Ohh iyah, cerita di sini gak ada yg gue pindahin ke Wattpad kok.

Cerita di wattpad murni cerira baru bukan pindahan dari FFn, karena gue gak mau pindahin cerita dari FFn ke Wattpad.

Kalo ada yang mau berkunjung mungkin, ada beberapa cerita Naruhina Di sana.

silahkan kunjungi wattpad gue @ **LessSugar18**

Yang mau aja, gue gak pernah maksa.

toh gue bakalan tetep eksis di FFn kok buat kalian *elapingus*

Udah dehh sekian dan terimakasih

KALIAN LUAR BIASA...

 **Salam Hangat**

 **Selingkuhannya Seunghoon. XD XD**


End file.
